bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hitoshi Tadouteki
( ) |birthday = October 31 |age = 17 |gender = Male |eyes = Blue |hair = White |blood type = AB+ |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = High school student, Substitute Shinigami |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = Tadouteki household |marital status = Single |relatives = Imprisoned |education = Karakura High |status = Active|kanji = 他動的 慈悲|height = 182 cm (6') |weight = 57 kg (126 lbs.) |team = |previous team = None|shikai = Fukahi Boūkun |bankai = Kuraokami}} "Unflinching solitude." - Hitoshi Tadouteki (他動的 慈悲,'' Tadouteki Hitoshi'') is a Substitute Shiningami stationed in Karakura Town. Appearance Hitoshi can normally be seen in the Karakura High uniform. At his part-time job, he adopts a simple light pink shirt (unintentionally, but his co-workers still tease him about it), a black shirt underneath it, his glasses, a gold wrist watch, and black slacks. While with his 'grandmother', he wears a lime green jacket, jeans with sneakers, and puts his glasses away, looking far more relaxed and younger. Occasionally, he is known to be seen without his glasses, wearing a beige turtleneck and black jeans; his eye color seemed more violet than the normal blue that most people see at first glance, startling others. Personality Like all children, Hitoshi was once a happy and playful person who would often go out of his way to treat others kindly and with respect, but due to his parents' deception of their clients and subsequent imprisonment which tarnished his name by association, he became cynical and jaded, disillusioned with the world. To his peers and co-workers, Hitoshi often appears cold and indifferent, never talking and associating with others and categorized as anti-social and treated like a pariah. The only person he is genuinely kind to is his elderly neighbor, whom he affectionately calls "Grandma", that raised him by herself when he otherwise would have been put into the foster care system. History Hitoshi is the only child born to his parents of a working class family. His mother was a lawyer and father was a stock broker, and thus weren't home a lot, but when they were, they were sure to shower him with affection and attention and always brought an "apology gift" for working too much. He was a very spoiled child, with the best of everything, never wanting for anything materialistically. While his parents were working, Hitoshi spent a lot of his time outside, exploring and making up imaginary games to keep himself occupied, otherwise he would climb the fence separating his house from their only neighbor, Mia Aizawa, who he at first called "Aunty" or "Aunt Mia", and help her weed her garden or do some other household chore that would earn him a piece of fudge or hard candy. At first, Hitoshi's parents weren't too keen on their son doing "manual labor" and tried to keep him away from Mia, but with a few temper tantrums, pouting, and a well-said argument from Mia, the woman became his quasi parental figure/babysitter/neighbor, this would later prove beneficial. Several years later, Mia became a permanent fixture in young Hitoshi's life when the police stormed the Hitoshi household with a warrant of arrest for Hitoshi's parents who were being taken to court based on the criminal charge of fraud and stealing money from clients which had been going on for years. The house was repossessed by the government and seeing as Hitoshi was still underage with no living relatives, he was only a hair's breath away from being placed in the foster care system when Mia went to court for him and received custody of him where she raised him as her own child, although he grew to see her as a grandmother. Many people were angry and distraught by the deception of Hitoshi's parents and sought to take their anger out him, but faced the wrath of Mia who was a karate black belt champion...with several handy gardening tools and skillets to bash the heads of fools who tried to hurt Hitoshi. But no matter what Mia did, it didn't stop people from hating him and it didn't lessen the animosity and bullying he received at the hands of the children whose parents were now bankrupt. It only grew and grew until things got out of hand, with the harassment going too far with vandalism and once even a break in. With Hitoshi's urging, they moved to Karakura Town where he now attends Karakura High. Equipment Substitute Shinigami Combat Approval Badge (代行証 死神代行, Daikōshō Shinigami Daikō): Once Hitoshi gained Shinigami powers, he was deemed a useful ally to Soul Society and as such given a Shinigami substitute badge to officially mark his status, as well as give him a "license" to hunt Hollows and fight dangers that arise in and around Karakura Town. His badge is dark green. Sword: Hitoshi carries this on his back or strapped to this left side while patrolling. Glasses: Although not necessarily prescribed and unnecessary, they seem to have some sort of sentimental value as they are always on his person no matter where he decides to go at the moment. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: '''Hitoshi boasts a huge amount of spiritual energy. While it is not enough to fight with Captain-level opponents, he is more than capable of giving lieutenants a nice work out. Also, if not restrained properly, he can cause other with less spiritual energy to pass out and/or get violently ill. '''Advanced Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Hitoshi is dexterous. He is able to wield his blade in either hand with equal skill and finesse, switching from hand to hand and back again with relative ease. '''Hakuda Combat Expert: Hitoshi can hold his own in a fist fight and is an active karate class member at a dojo, unwilling to slip up and let someone get the best of him one day. Enhanced Strength: Often compared by bullies and would-be attackers to have steel fists, his ability to hit adversaries and hit them hard has only improved, he's quite capable of putting other humans into the hospital with a single punch. Enhanced Durability: Once, Hitoshi was jumped by a group of bullies, hit by rocks and sticks, kicked while he was down, and generally getting a serious beating, but he always got back up and fought back with equal viciousness. His ability to take punishment has only increased with his Shinigami powers. Shunpo Practitioner: Seeing as he doesn't like rushing anything he does and gets embarrassingly motion sick, he is not very skilled with Shunpo. Kidō Master: A firm believer of the philosophy "Words have power", he quickly got the hang of this skill quickly, his progress similar to Ichigo Kurosaki with Zanjutsu. He is able to take out certain parts of incantations and use two Kidō at once for devastating effect. Master Tactician: Hitoshi once commented that his mind never stopped working, he is constantly analyzing the situation and taking note of his surroundings, making plan upon plan and counter plans, as well as breaking down the battle strategies of his opponent. Zanpakutō Fukahi Boūkun '(不可避 暴君, ''Inescapable Tyrant) resembles a hunting knife with a bright yellow hilt in its sealed state, easily hidden in his pants pocket, or strapped to his leg. As a spirit, Fukahi Boūkun takes on the appearance of an impassive emperor looking down on his subjects with a sharp eye. Most likely, Fukahi Boūkun materialized when Hitoshi experienced the feeling of helplessness; losing his parents, losing the respect of his peers, etc. Shikai: It is triggered by the command "'''Overpower" (圧倒する, Attou suru). Hitoshi swings his blade from the left to the right as it is covered in white reiatsu, and the hunting knife becomes a traditional katana with a circular hilt and the scabbard black, the blade being very sharp. Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Hitoshi gains the precognitive ability to "see" the possible attacks and scenarios that could happen while facing an opponent and take the necessary measures to make sure they don't succeed in defeating him, also, he's able to resist and even counter the effects of illusion and illusion-type Zanpakutō. While working with Ai, this ability is extremely useful. *'Gaku' (学, Knowledge): Working with the best scenario in mind, Hitoshi uses Shunpo to quickly meet them head on in an attack, coating his Zanpakutō in reiatsu and slashes at their throat and chest, forcing them to defend. *'Magen: Kyō Tenchi-ten' (魔幻・鏡天地転, Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change): Hitoshi decrypts an illusion that has been applied onto him and casts back a technique with identical effects onto the opponent, it's a form of illusion reversal, which sends it right back to its caster, dealing a high amount of mental damage more than anything else. *'Magen: Kasegui' (魔幻・枷杭の術, Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes): Firstly, this technique requires the use of direct eye contact. The opponent is caught in the illusionary world created by the user, and the victim will be tormented with the sensation of having spikes driven through their limbs, taking away their body's freedom. At the same time, the physical pain accompanying the illusion reveals the greatest use this technique has is primarily for torture. *'Magen: Jigoku Kōka' (魔幻・地獄降下の術, Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell): This technique causes the illusion of a tremendous ball of fire falling from the sky into a designated area. *'Magen: Narakumi' (魔幻・奈落見の術, Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage): This is an illusion that reveals the fears that dwell inside people's hearts. Everyone has an image of the one thing they wouldn't want to ever see. This illusion is a technique that draws forth such an image from within the heart and has one mistake it for reality. *'Shiranui' (幻術・不知火, Illusion: Unknown Fire): This illusion is cast by pointing at the target. A fade purple wave is released from the finger that, when it reaches the target, causes them to see a ring of blue fire around them and then see themselves ignite with blue flames. *'Isanagi' (瞳術・威凪, Powerful Calm): In this illusion, Hitoshi disappears and a black hole appears in the sky. As it devours all surrounding environment, it becomes larger and larger, leaving them unconscious in reality. *'Wanami '(罠網, Snare): After taking a considerable amount of damage, Hitoshi makes himself look like an easy kill, and when the enemy attacks, he catches them in his trap, delivering several punches to their torso and immobilizing them with a high level Kidō. *'Haiboku '(敗北, Defeat): Hitoshi "sees" the end of his fight. He whips Fukahi Boukun overhead and then hurls it at an opponent, jerking hard and letting the metal sink into their throat, pulling hard enough to create a deep gouge, effectively killing them by choking on their own blood/and or blood loss. Bankai: Kuraokami (闇龗, Dark Dragon Tutelary of Water): It is triggered by the command "Hunt them down" (それらを捜すダウンします。, sorera wo oitsume masu). Silver reiatsu encompasses Hitoshi's katana and body, and then slowly falls away like water; Hitoshi appears distinctly older, with silver-white bangs falling into his eyes, a long ponytail trailing behind him in an invisible wind, two horns are nestled in his hair, and he's dressed in a tight black shirt with leather pants, pale violet gloves on his hands, metal arm bracers on his wrists. Kuroakami as a sword is rather unique with a long black handle, the blade curved slightly at his wrist position and then normal from then on, the coloring being black and light violet. As a spirit, Kuraokami appears as a dragon with the horns of a stag, sharp teeth, green scaly skin, red eyes, four toes on each foot, a long serpentine body (his tail takes up three-fourths of his length), long flowing whiskers, a long snout, crescent shaped nostrils, and flowing green hair on his cheeks in Hitoshi's Inner World. Bankai Special Ability: Hitoshi's Bankai ability allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their reiatsu, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons for increased the piercing power, which Hitoshi takes full advantage of. Also, he can convert reiatsu into magnetic forces and magnetize an object. *'Raijū Hashiri' (雷獣走りの術, Lightning Beast Running): By manipulating reiatsu into their hand, the user can make the lightning expand to create the form of a hound. The hound remains connected to the user's hand, allowing them to control it during its attack. *'Raiton Kage' (雷遁影分身, Lightning Shadow): This technique allows Hitoshi to make a clone of himself from lightning. Because it is a clone, it is able to perform techniques and interact with the environment due to it having physical substance; and also evenly distributes the user's reiatsu to each clone. If the clone is injured, it will revert to its natural lightning-state, at the same time electrocuting whatever it is touching. *'Raiden' (雷伝, Lightning Transmission): This technique requires Hitoshi to create a Raiton Kage, and form a chain of lightning between themselves that is able to slice through solid objects, as well as people, creating a shock wave that tears apart the surrounding area for several feet. Trivia *Hitoshi is the typical anti-social, bad boy, but he has a hidden sweet yet sarcastic side. *All of his pets either died or ran away, he's currently working on fish, but that isn't going so well *His name means "passive benevolence" which he is the total opposite of with his aggressive, domineering personality *He prefers traditional, home cooked meals but like any teenager, he can enjoy fast foods just as well Behind the Scenes *Kuraokami (闇龗?), Okami (龗?), or Okami no kami (淤加美神?) is a legendary Japanese dragon and Shinto deity of rain and snow. In Japanese mythology, the sibling progenitors Izanagi and Izanami gave birth to the islands and gods of Japan. After Izanami died from burns during the childbirth of the fire deity Kagutsuchi, Izanagi was enraged and killed his son. Kagutsuchi's blood or body, according to differing versions of the legend, created several other deities, including Kuraokami.